Rewind
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: What if you had a chance to rewind all of the good nights and do them again? Will one night be a great one or will the drama be too much to want to do again?
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:00 am when Dani heard the light knocking on her door. She knew it could only be one person. The one man that drove her crazy in so many ways on so many different levels. They had been talking more and getting to know everything about each other. They were hanging out and Nico had dinner with her, Lindsay, and Ray J just two nights ago. The kids really liked him and everything just clicked while they were all eating. It really felt like they were a family. Nico was really good with the kids. They all watched a movie after their meal. Nico held Dani's hand the entire time. She thought it was so sweet, but she was a little worried when she hadn't heard from him in two days. Dani walked downstairs and opened the door. She gave him a smile when she saw the twinkle in his eyes. It just did something to her. It started in her toes and made her crinkle her nose. Nico was the first to speak. He pulled a rose from behind his back and handed it to Dani. "Hey beautiful." Dani couldn't help but smile. "So, i don't hear from you in two days and you have the nerve to show up here at 2 am." The smirk that Nico had on his face made Dani want to slap it right off. "I was coming by to ask you if you would be my date later this evening," Nico said softly. "Why don't you come in for a minute, Nico?" "Sure," he said as he followed her into the kitchen. Nico was carrying a box with him, so Dani was extremely curious. "Nico, I would love to be your date." "We've been spending a lot of time together here lately and since you said yes, I got you a little something to wear tonight. First, I have one more thing to add before you open it. My sister and I are throwing my dad a surprise retirement party. So, I need you to pack a bag. We need to head out in the next hour. I have a plane waiting for us at V3. And yes, I do realize that it's 2 in the morning. You've made that clear, Doctor," he said with a wink. Nico smirked at how speechless and stunned he left Dani. This was definitely a first and he was eating it up. TBC...Let me know if you like where this could possibly go. Is everyone fading out on the DANICO STORIES OR ARE YOU STILL WANTING THEM? I'm sorry I hadn't been able to write as much. I have been having major morning sickness...it's getting better though. Sorry if it isn't spaced when you read it cause I spaced it when I posted it. Hope you enjoy..I know it's short, but it's just a preview to see what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dani couldn't believe what Nico had just asked her. Here was the man that drove her on so many different levels and she worked so hard to learn more about him. Finally, they had gotten to that point. "Wow, Nico, I don't know what to say," Dani said with a huge grin. A small piece of her hair had fell in her face. Nico reached up and tucked it behind her ear and said, "well, for starters, you can say yes." "Well yea, that's a heck yea. I'm so excited. Let me go pack a bag, change clothes, and then I'll be ready." Dani rushed off all giddy. Nico smiled to himself after she went upstairs. He thought back to kissing Dani right here in the spot he was standing. God, the way she grinding her body against his that night and then throwing the robe on the stairs turned Nico on all over again just thinking about it. "Hey Nico," Dani said and interrupted his thoughts. "Yea," he said. "How many nights am I packing for?" "Pack enough for at least two weeks," he said with a smirk." "Two weeks?" She asked. "Don't worry, I've already cleared everything with Connor." "You are amazing," Dani told him as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and then headed back upstairs to finish packing. Nico decided that he would leave out the part about him maybe staying longer, for now anyways. Another one of his Navy buddies that he served with wanted him to come work for him and run security. He owned the Pittsberg Pirates, the professional baseball team. He had been wanting Nico to come work for him for a while and at the time, Nico thought it would be a good change and he also thought it would be nice to be back close with his family. That was before he got caught up with V3 and at the time he had thought Dani had chosen to be with Donnelly. Now though, he knew he couldn't live without her. He was definitely going to enjoy these next two weeks with her. Dani came down sooner than he expected with her bags packed. Nico also had another suprise for Dani in the next two weeks. After his dad's party and after spending time with his family, Nico planned on taking Dani to Barcalona so she could visit Jeanette. Nico had already arranged everything with Jeanette and asked her not to tell Dani because he wanted to suprise her. "Are you ready to go," Nico asked as he walked up to Dani to take her luggage. "Here, let me get it for you." Dani gave him a smile, but didn't say anything. She was still a little speechless about the events that had and were about to take place. Things had been going so well for them. Nico opened the door for Dani so she get in his car and then loaded everything up. It only took them about twenty minutes to get to the V3 airport. Neither said anything on the way there. Dani with a million different questions and Nico wondering what was going on in that brain of hers. He watched her entire time out of the corner of his eye. When they pulled up to the airport, Nico took Dani's hand and said, "thank you for coming with me. I really want you to meet my family." Nico ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her hard. He knew that this was all new to Dani because of the number those two men had done on her, especially, her ex-husband. "Nico, spending these past couple of monts with you and getting to know everything about each other has been great. I have never been treated this way by a man in the life. You are so thoughtful and romantic and you think of everything. You always take care of me. I just don't want to mess such a good thing up." "Baby, you are perfect, so don't you worry. Come on, let's get on the plane and we can talk more, okay?" Nico gave her a quick kiss on the lips this time. He wanted her to stop doubting them. He wasn't going anywhere. Once on the plane and in the air, Nico pulled off his seatbelt and Dani's. He took Dani's hand and pulled her in his lap. It was his plane after all, so he could do whatever he wanted. The only other people on the plane were the two pilots and they were up front in their own little world. They knew not to disturb him. They stared into each other's eyes. Nico turned her so that her back was to him. He knew that the past year had been so rough on the both of them and V3 or the FBI didn't help matters any. Nico massaged Dani's shoulders and back. "God, Nico. That feels so good," Dani moaned. "How good," Nico said huskily in her ear, which made Dani shiver. He wrapped his arms around her and turned back around so that they were face to face. They kissed very passionately. Both could feel the love, the care, the deep connection, in the kiss. "Jesus Dani, I need you," Nico said desperately. A voice on the intercom came on and said, "please get back in your seats. We will landing soon." Dani could hear the frustrated growl come from Nico. She laughed. "And just what are you laughing at, Doctor Santino?" Nico asked as he tickled Dani and help her back into her seatbelt. "I'm pretty sure after the make out session we just had, calling me doctor is wrong on so many levels, Dominic." They may have both been buckled up, but that didn't stop Nico from putting his arm around Dani. She leaned against his chest and took in his smell. "You smell so good," Dani whispered to Nico. "Only for you," Nico said back. Dani knew the meaning behind that comment, which sent her mind a wondering. What was this between them? They had yet to say. They spent one incredible love making night together and had spent time together with the kids and by themselves. Dani felt like they had always been a family because of how Nico was with Ray J and Lindsey. Ray J respected him a lot and Nico had helped him straighten up his act. He also played football, basketball, and played video games with Ray J. Just spent a lot of time with him. It was what Ray J had always wanted in a father. "I see those wheels turning. What's going on in that wonderful brain of yours?" Nico said as he kissed her on top of the head. The plane had just landed so Dani didn't really get a chance to answer. It was around 1:00 pm by the time they arrived in Pittsberg. Nico had a car waiting there for them. "Let's go get checked in our hotel. The party is in the hotel we will be staying at, so I will be needing to run some errands for my sister and pick up a few things for tonight. "Can I help decorate?" Dani said excitedly. "Sure, I bet my sister and my mom would enjoy that. After I run a couple of errands I will come back and help y'all and spend some time with you." Nico told her with a wink as he opened the door to their room. "This is amazing," Dani said as she took in their suite. It had it's own kitchen, living room, huge bedroom with a big king size bed, big jequeze, and shower in the bathroom. "Glad you like it," Nico said as he sat their bags down in the corner. He smiled when he seen Dani yawning. They had been up all night. "Are you hungry? We will have a ton of food tonight, but I had the refrigerator stocked for us. We got time to eat. How about I make us a sandwich?" "Sounds good, Nico." Dani's phone buzzed while Nico was making sandwiches. It was a text from TK. It read, "Dr. D, IM IN CRISSES..." "TK, I'm on vacation the next two weeks." "I need to talk to you, Dr. D." "You can in two weeks. Terrance, we takes about this, remember." "NO, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW." Dani was getting frustrated and didn't realize Nico was watching her. "TERRANCE, UNLESS YOU ARE IN DANGER OR HURT PHYSICALLY, BUT SINCE IM PRETTY SURE YOU ARE NOT, I WILL SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS." When Dani looked up, she found Nico watching her. He loved the way she quintes and crinkled her nose when she was frustrated. "Sorry, TK is in "CRISSES" and I won't talk to him," Dani said still frustrated. "No need to apologize. I think you look sexy as hell when you get frustrated. As far as TK goes, I will take care of that for you." "It's okay. I think I for it handled for now anyways," Dani said as they sat at the island bar in their suit and ate. Neither one realized how hungry they were until they actually started eating. Just when Nico was about to say something, Nico's phone buzzed. He had a message from his sister saying that they were about to start decorating and wondering where he was. Nico just smiled. No one in his family knew that he brought Dani. They didn't even know about her yet. "That was my sister wondering where I am and telling me that they are about to decorate. I haven't told them about you and they have no clue I brought you, so just be prepared for a lot of questioning and teasing," Nico said as he pulled Dani into his arms. Dani gave him a smile. He pushed he hair behind her ear and kissed her. "Can I ask you something, Nico?" "Anything," he said as he kissed her again. "What are we? You know, I was just wondering because I know your family will probably ask." Dani wanted to be in a relationship with this man. Nico lifted her chin up so that she was looking in his eyes, "depends on if you still want to keep "us" simple, but I'm crazy about you, Dani. I don't want nobody else. I want to spend all my days loving you." Dani was speechless. Did he really love her this soon, but then again, this had been going on for the past two years. It wasn't soon. When Nico noticed Dani wasn't sure what to say, he said, "let's talk about it tonight, so you can have time to think about it, but I want to be in a relationship with you. We really need to get going." Dani didn't say nothing, but just nodded in agreement. This was new to her. She ha never been with a man that cared so much about her feelings, how she is treated, and just made sure she was taking care of. It wasn't that she wasn't crazy about Nico because she is. It's just she is nervous and doesn't want to miss such a good thing up. Once down in the lobby, Nico introduced Dani to his mom and sister. Nico's sister had already went and ran the errands so Nico wouldn't be leaving. Dani was excited about that, but she felt stupid because she hadn't said one word to Nico since he opened up like he did to her. "Wow N, you didn't tell anybody you were involved with such a beautiful lady," Nico's sister told him while they went out to the car to grab more stuff. "I know she is beautiful, isn't she." Nico had the biggest grin on his face. His sister had never seen him so happy. "I'm glad to see you so happy. I like her," he said with an approving grin. Nico just pulled her in for a hug. It felt good to hear his sister say that. Dani and Nico's mom were decorating the food table when Nico came back in. He stood back and watched Dani show his mom a few tricks to decorating. They were talking and laughing. His mom hugged Dani and he heard her tell Dani, "I'm so glad you are here." Seeing this made Nico feel so good. His sister cranked up the music and yelled, "hey N, are you going to stand there all day and google or are you going to help us?!" The song that started playing was, Not a Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake. Nico walked behind Dani and wrapped his arms around her. He sang the words to her. [Verse 1] Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart And is it too much to ask for every Sunday And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start I know people make promises all the time Then they turn right around and break them When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding But I could be that guy to heal it over time And I won't stop until you believe it 'Cause baby you're worth it [Chorus] So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me 'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me [Verse 2] Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight? And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me 'Cause I know that's a good place to start I know people make promises all the time Then they turn right around and break them When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding Don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time And I won't stop until you believe it 'Cause baby you're worth it [Chorus] So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me 'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me (Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me) No I won't fill your mind With broken promises and wasted time And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms These arms of mine [Chorus] Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me 'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me Nico's mom and sister just watched amazed. They had never seen Nico so happy, which made them like Dani even more. Nico's sister, Nikki, took a couple shots of Nico and Dani without them knowing. They were amazing. When the song ended, Dani was so overwhelmed by everything that she just pulled Nico in a gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They finished decorating and then headed to get dressed. It was around five and the party started at eight. Everyone was suppose to be in the lobby by 7:40. It was indeed going to be an interesting and eventful night and Dani couldn't help but smile as her and Nico walked hand in hand back to their suite. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Nico and Dani were back in their suite, Nico went and grabbed the box that Dani hadn't opened. "Here before you get dressed, why don't you open this," Nico said.

When Dani opened the box, there was a beautiful red dress and silver heels to go with it. Her mouth just fell wide open.

"Nico, you didn't have to do this." Dani said flabbergasted.

Nico pulled Dani in his arms and said, "yes I did. Look, baby, you deserve so much. I know this is a lot for you to take in, but I wanted to show you that I care about you so much. Just please wear it for me. I even got a matching vest and tie for my tux. Tonight is a very special night, not just for my dad, but for me too because I get to introduce my family to the most amazing woman." Nico kissed Dani on the cheek. She was blushing. No man had ever said anything like that to her. She really was overwhelmed with a feeling she had never had before and that scared her. This man was so amazing and she was just speechless to the way he treated her. It truly was new for her.

While Nico was getting ready, he thought about the events of the day. He wondered if maybe he was trying too hard to get Dani to see how much he cared for her. He had brought it up two different times now and still no response from her, but then again he did tell her they would talk about it later tonight. They both had been up for almost 24 hours straight now, so he figured that conversation would have to wait. He also knew that Dani had never had a man treat her with respect and that this was new for her. Heck, it was new for him too. Not how to treat a woman because his dad taught h so well, but the fact of how much he cared for her and the feelings he had.

Dani decided to skip a shower and take one later. She felt exhausted. They had both been up for so long, but she definitely wasn't complaining. So far, this had been amazing. As Dani was fixing her hair and makeup, she thought about everything Nico had said to her. It still stunned her that she was at a loss for words because that never happened. Dani fixed her hair the way she did at the MV3 party several months ago when Nico had told her she looked beautiful. She smiled at the memory and she remembered how big she smiled and probably blushed when he said it.

Nico was dressed and waiting in the living room watching TV when he heard Dani walking in. It was as if time stood still when he seen her. He immediately turned off the TV and walked over to her.

"Wow, Dani, you look beautiful," Nico said as he took her hands in his and kissed her very passionately.

When he pulled back, Dani said, "you don't look so bad yourself." Nico gave her that smile that made Dani just melt.

"You ready to go," Nico asked. Dani nodded. She knew Nico was a little worried because he had opened up to her about his feelings and she had yet to say anything.

Dani grabbed his hand and said, "Nico." He stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I'm crazy about you too. It's just so much to take in and all so new for me, but I'm loving every minute I have with you. Thank you so much for the dress and the shoes. I just really didn't know what to say to everything. So don't worry because I don't plan on going anywhere," Dani said as she pulled him into her and kissed him hard. Nico pushed her up against the wall.

When Dani pulled back, she said, "by the way you are looking too good in your tux. I can't keep my hands off of you." They kissed again. This kiss was unlike any other kiss that they had shared. It had so much feeling, emotion, and unspoken words in it that it brought tears to Dani's eyes.

Nico finally said, "look, I'm scared too. I don't want us to mess this up. All I know is that I'm crazy about you and I want to spend every chance I get with you. We can figure out the rest as we go." He kissed Dani one more time and they headed down to the party to wait and surprise Nico's dad.

I know this is short. Next chapter will be much longer. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

As Nico and Dani started to the lobby, Nico grabbed Dani's and pulled her close to him. "I want everyone to know that we are together." Dani gave Nico a big smile and raised his hand up. She place a quick kiss on his hand as they were entering the lobby.

The lobby was packed and everyone stopped dead in their tracks when Nico and Dani walked in so close and holding hands.

It was obvious to Dani that Nico was loved and cared for by many people because everyone clapped and whistled. Several people walked up to them and introduce themselves to Dani and told Nico to hang onto this one.

Nico wrapped his arm around Dani when they had a brief moment to themselves. He whispered in her ear, "oh, I plan on keeping her around because she is absolutely amazing and right now, in this moment, mine and so beautiful.

Dani shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by Nico. Him being so close and talking to her like that made her go weak in the knees.

"Well, I happen to be in the arms of the sexiest man here and I think maybe a few of these ladies are pretty jealous." Dani said back with a wink.

Nico's mom and sister were watching Nico from across the lobby. They had yet to get to speak to him because of all the people who bombarded him and Dani as soon as they came in.

"Your brother is in love with that woman. I never thought I would see the day after everything he has endured," Nico's mom said as her and Nico's sister made their way over to them. They both hugged Nico and Dani. They chit chatted until they got word that Nico's dad had arrived. One of his work buddies had convinced him to come to the hotel with him. It was like pulling teeth to get him to agree.

Everyone wanted Nico to be the first one that his dad seen because Nico hadn't seen his dad in over two years. So Nico, his mom, and sister made their up to the front of the pack. Dani kindof lingered back for a moment. She wanted Nico to have some time with his dad before she met him. She wanted to get some quick shots for Nico to have since he didn't see his family much.

When Nico's dad walked in and he seen Nico, tears ran down his face and they hugged. Everyone clapped. It was so sweet and Dani got some of the best pictures. Dani had been so caught up in watching everyone that when she felt an arm wrap around her, it starled her just a tad. She gave Nico a big grin.

"I missed you," he whispered to her.

"It's only been about twenty minutes," Dani said with a giggle. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize that they were the center of attention tonight.

"Wow, she is gorgeous and look how happy they are," Nico's dad told his wife.

"Yea I know. She is a therapist. Can you believe our son is with a therapist?" The mother asked.

"Well, he's definitely in love with her. I want to meet her," the dad said as they walked over to their son.

Nico saw them approaching. He smiled at the look on his dad's face.

Once they approached, Nico said, "Dani, this is my dad, Dominic. Dad this is Dani." The smile that Dani had was priceless.

"Dani, you are absolutely gorgeous and any woman that can make my son smile like that and make him happy, you already have my approval. It's so nice to meet you," Dominic said as he shook Dani's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Careles. Your son is amazing and you raised him well. He certainly knows how to treat a lady." The four of them talked and Nico's parents got to know Dani a little better. They already loved her. They both hoped that Nico would keep her. She was good for him.

"Son, how long are you in town for?"

"Several days. I was hoping we could all go to the lake house tomorrow and take the pontoon out. Have a little fun. Teach Dani how to ski and kneeboard." Nico said with a wink.

"Excuse me, but I bet I can kick your butt in all of it," Dani said with a smirk.

Nico's dad was eating this up. "Alright, sounds like a competion to me. I can't wait."

Nico's mom and dad went to mingle with the other guests. Nico and Dani went to find food and some wine. They sat down at a table with Nico's sister and her husband. Dani and Nikki got along so well.

As the cha cha slide started to play, Dani and Nikki, Nico's sister, went to floor and started dancing. Several other people joined them. Dani motioned for Nico to come join them and Nico convinced, Brady, his brother in law to come too. The four of them were laughing and smiling. They were just having a blast.

Dominic and Nancy, Nico's parents, watched from across the room.

"I believe this is the best party ever and probably one of the best days that I've had in a long time. I love seeing my kids happy, especially, Nico." Dominic said.

"Me too. Dani is so wonderful and she even brings out a different side to Nickki and Brady. Those smiles are priceless," Nancy said as she watched the four of them.

Nancy got the photographer to get of couple of shots of them. He was already ahead of her and showed her some shots he got. They were so good and described this night perfectly.

Once the song ended, they all stayed on the dance floor.

Dani wrapped her arms around Nico's neck and as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Dani said, "Nico, I have never had this much fun in my life and I absolutely love being able to see you so open and so happy. I wish we could just keep rewinding this night so it would never end."

Nico placed a quick kiss on Dani's lips. He said, "you make me happy, baby and just because this night ends doesn't mean that our fun as a couple has to."

"Are we a couple?" Dani asked curiously as the next song started. They both laughed when they realized the song that had just started was Rewind by Rascall Flatts. They swayed to the music as they both listened to the words.

[Verse 1]

Wish I could reach up and reset that sun

Reverse these wheels go back and re-pick you up

Went by so fast oh so sweet

Make me wanna remake a memory

Wish I had me a time machine

[Chorus]

Oh I float the moon back up in the sky

Put a cork back into that sweet red wine

Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time

Untouch your skin

Unkiss your lips and kiss 'em again

So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind

[Verse 2]

I turn back that radio dial reopen your door,

Try to talk George Strait into giving us an encore

Re-spin you around replay that sound of you laughing when we hit the ground,

I can see it now how bout we

[Chorus]

Float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine

Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time

Untouch your skin.. unkiss your lips and kiss em again

So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind

[Bridge]

I wanna re-fall and re- fly

Baby re-live this night

[Outro]

Float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine

Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time

Untouch your skin.. unkiss your lips and kiss em again

So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind

The way that Dani and Nico moved was unreal. The whole crowd watched. Even the people on the dance floor had stopped dancing. It was as if they had been dancing together their whole lives. Everyone clapped when the song ended and Nico and Dani took a bow.

Nico's dad was presented with a plaque and several people gave a speech including Nico. It was truly moving. Dani realized in that moment that Nico was the man she was destined to be with and to love. She had been in love with him for a while now, but tonight made her finally realize that Nico was the one and she wanted to tell him tonight once they were back in the room. All the dancing and being held by Nico truly was something she wanted to have every night for the rest of her life.

It was almost midnight. Dani had been up for over 24 hours and she felt exhausted.

"Nico, I think I'm going to head on up to the room, okay. I'm really sleepy," Dani said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Dani told Nico's parents and sister bye and that she would see them in the morning to help clean up and then, afterwards, have a fun day on the lake.

After Dani was gone, Nico's parents and sister told him they were so happy for him and loved seeing him this happy.

Once everyone was gone, Nico, Nikki, and Brady decided to go ahead and clean up so they could have more time at the lake. It didn't take them long to clean up and decided they would all meet up around 10:30 at the lake house. Nikki and Brady were already staying there since they lived about an hour out of Pittsberg. Even though the place belonged to Nico, he would always let his family stay there, but now that he had Dani in his life that was all going to change.

By the time Nico showered and got in the bed, it was almost two am. Nico looked at the beautiful woman beside him. She had on just her panties and a very thin tank top. He slid next to her in bed and spooned her, wrapping his arm around her. He kissed he hair.

Dani felt Nico next to her holding her tight. She turned over so that she was eye to eye with him.

"Nico, I had so much fun tonight. Thank you for asking me to come. I loved being held by you tonight while we were dancing and just the fact that you wanted everyone to know I was your date, made me feel so special. I want to be held by you like that every night for the rest of my life."

"You are special and you deserved to be held like that. You are so beautiful and I loved being able to show you off as my date. Having you in my life makes things so much better. I just have to say though, if you are going to wear stuff as sexy as that, every night, then I'm going to have a very hard time going to sleep because I will be wanting to do other things," Nico said as he ran his hand up Dani's thigh. This made Dani shiver and suddenly, she wasn't sleepy anymore.

"And what kind of things would that be, Dominic," Dani asked as she climbed on top of Nico.

No more words were spoken for the next hour or so. They made love. It was a little different than the first couple of times at Dani's house the first time. This had so much love and passion in it hat it brought tears to Dani's eyes. It wasn't as rushed like at Dani's house. Nico was so gentle, but knew what he was doing. God, the man was a sex god or something. The way he made Dani feel drove her crazy.

Afterwards, Nico pulled Dani in his arms. "Dani, I love you." He could feel Dani smiling as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Dominic." Nico took her one more time right then and there.

"Loving you is easy," Nico said as Dani was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Being with you tonight is the best night of my life. Thank you," Dani said right before she fell asleep.

Nico laughed. He loved how easily she went to sleep in his arms. Holding her all night was a dream come true. There was one thing that he needed to tell her and she needed to hear it from him and not anyone else. She needed to know about his job offer because he wanted to know what she thought about it.

Nico and Dani both sleep soundly. The alarm went off at 8:00. Nico had been awake for about an hour just laying there watching Dani sleep.

Dani rolled over and found Nico watching her. She gave him a big smile. "Like what you see!" She teased. He climbed on top of her.

"I love what I see. I see this sexy ass woman laying naked next to me and oh, the things I want to do to her." Nico was being playful and Dani loved it.

Nico licked and kissed every inch of Dani's body. It was like he worshipped her body. She had never cum so many times at once before. Dani moaned Nico's name over and over.

"Say my name. Say my name, baby," Nico whispered in Dani's ear as they both came.

They both layed very content in the bed for a few minutes.

"God, you are so amazing in bed," Dani said.

"And you are so responsive and sexy as hell," Nico said as he kissed her hard.

Dani was relaxed on Nico's chest when he said, "Dani, there is something I need to tell you." Dani wouldn't admit it to Nico, but it felt like her heart stopped when he said those words and she felt like the other shoe was about to drop.

"Do you remember the guy you met last night that owned the professional baseball and professional teams here in town?" When Dani nodded, he continued. Nico had set up so he could look at her eye to eye. "Well, he has offered me a job running security at both places. I hadn't taken it because I wanted to know what you thought. I don't want to live without you. I've got Hutch a meeting set up with him and the Coach to play baseball here. Coach Purnell has taken the coaching job with the football team and TK is being transferred as we speak. I was hoping you would move here with me because he always wants you to be the therapist for both teams and anyone that you want."

Dani's mouth just dropped wide open. It made Nico smile. "Wow." Dani managed to say.

"You don't have to answer today. I'm not starting until after summer, that is if I take it." Nico cupped Dani's face. "I've waited too long too have you in my life and there is no way no how that I am letting you go now. I have a house here which you will get to see in a bit, but like I said you have some time to think about it."

Dani was just speechless. She couldn't believe that Nico was asking her to move here with him. It made her feel so good. She loved this man so much.

Nico saw that Dani was trying to process and probably over analyze everything he just said.

"Dani, don't overthink it. Let's just enjoy our day on the lake, okay? We can talk about it tonight." He knew it was a lot to take in, but getting to have Dani on his life forever would be a dream come true for him.

TBC ...sorry it took me so long to update...hope you enjoy...probably just one more chapter or...


End file.
